Revival of the Time War
by R.J. Peterson
Summary: 11,516 soldiers. One war. The Doctor's past has caught up with him. Enemies he thought he'd destroyed. All back from the dead. It produces another Time War. This time, the Doctor needs the help of Time Lords, companions, UNIT, and 2 robot dogs. His enemies, the Daleks, the Cybermen, and many others have come to rid of get rid the Doctor. Will his army of 723 win? Time will tell...
1. Intro: Sort of important stuff

**Characters**

**DOCTORS (14)**

The Eleven Doctors

The Meta-Crisis Doctor

The Time War Doctor

The Cyber Doctor

**COMPANIONS (29)**

Clara Oswald

Craig Owens

Rory Williams

Amy Pond

River Song

Wilfred Mott

Donna Noble

Jenny

Martha Jones

Captain Jack Harkness

Rose Tyler

Grace Holloway

Ace

Peri Brown

Adric

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart

The Two Romanas

The Two K-9s

Harry Sullivan

Leela

Sarah-Jane Smith

Jo Grant

Zoe Heriot

Jamie Macrimmon

Ian Chesterton

Barbara Wright

Susan Foreman

**TIME LORDS (33)**

The Rani

The Two Romanas

The Three Omegas

The Four Borusas

The Nine Masters

The Eleven Doctors

Susan Foreman

The War Chief

The Monk

**DALEKS (17)**

The Three Emporer Daleks

_One of them being Davros_

The Three Supreme Daleks

_One of them being the White Paradigm Dalek_

The Five Paradigm Daleks

_One of them being the Supreme Dalek_

Special Weapons Dalek

Dalek Prime Minister

The Cult of Skaro

**CYBERMEN (8)**

The Three CyberControllers

The Two CyberPlanners

The Three CyberLeaders

**OTHERS:**

The Slitheen

The Silence

The Weeping Angels

The Sontarans

**TOTAL: 88+**

* * *

**Armies:**

Team TARDIS

The Dalek military

The CyberArmy

The Sontarans

Unorganized Armies:

The Weeping Angels

The Silence

The Slitheen

The Time Lords

**Military Groups:**

**Team TARDIS:**

The Doctors (13)

The Companions (29)

The Time Lords (355)

UNIT (326)

**TOTAL: 723**

**The Dalek Military:**

See "THE DALEKS"

400 Warrior Daleks

**TOTAL: 417**

**The CyberArmy**

See "THE CYBERMEN

50 Tenth "Planet" Cybermen

50 "Moonbase" Cybermen

50 "Invasion" Cybermen

50 "Earthshock "Cybermen

50 "Age of Steel" Cybermen

50 "Nightmare in Silver" Cybermen

20 Black Scout "Attack" Cybermen

**TOTAL: 328**

* * *

**Members Per Army:**

Team TARDIS: 723

The Dalek Military: 417

The CyberArmy: 328

The Sontarans: 10,000

The Silence: ?

The Weeping Angels: ?

The Slitheen: 48

**Sub-Armies:**

UNIT: 326

The Time Lords: 355

The Time Lord High Council: 22

The Paradigm: 5


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was the Time War. Empty Dalek armor scattered on the war-torn grass of Gallifrey. Exterminated Time Lords on the red ground, gasping for life, but soon succumbing to death. Repeatedly the word "Exterminate!" is yelled by a battalion of Daleks. Time Lords either scream cries of battle or cries of death.

Two Time Lords were separated from the battle; Rassilon and the Doctor. " Get back to battle Doctor!" ordered Rassilon, Lord President of the Time Lords. "No." he replied. "You are 1253 years old yet you act like an insolent child! GO BACK AND LEAD THE FLEET, DOCTOR!"

"No! I will not be part of this stupid war! Go ahead and punish me like you did 30 years ago! Go ahead and banish me to me to Earth like you've already done, but I am not going back and fighting this pointless war!"

"POINTLESS! Doctor, this war is not pointless, we are stopping those damned Daleks from taking over the universe!"

"'Oh, yeah, fight the Daleks and we save the universe!' That's not how it works Rassilon! Just because we win the war doesn't mean the universe is safe! If anything we are risking the universes destruction! We continue fighting, reinforcements sent in, another race in peril, armies grow, we need more space, so we fight on other planets, more races in peril! Don't you see? Fighting only maximizes the danger, and if you continue with it, I don't want to be part of it!"

"Look, most of the major Dalek leaders are gone! Davros has been sent into-"

"Yes! I know! But it is not enough! The war needs to end NOW!"

"THEN END IT YOURSELF, WISE DOCTOR!" Rassilon bellowed. The Doctor glared at him. "Fine. I will." he said as he walked, straight into the battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!"

The Daleks shut up. So do the Time Lords. "If this war does not end right now, I will be forced to destroy you all! This is getting out of hand and if it doesn't stop I will stop it myself!"

The Master stepped up. "How are you going to do that?" he challenged. "Oh, you watch." said the Doctor. "Dalek! Ask me very personal question." he pointed to a Dalek. "What is your age?" the Dalek replied. "More personal."

"What do you weigh?"

"More personal."

"What...is your...name?"

"That's the one!"

"You know the rules, Time Lords. If I tell my name to the enemy of the Time Lords I will regenerate, be sent to Earth at a set period, and will not return to Gallifrey ever again! And if I hold my regeneration in for long enough, it will build up and up and up until it's so powerful it can Time Lock a planet the size of Jupiter!"

"And that is what you plan to do?" Rassilon asked.

"Yes."

"Continue battle. Let's test the Doctor."

"You just made a terrible mistake Rassilon."

The Doctor looked toward the battalion of the Daleks. "Listen up, Daleks! As much as I don't want to do this, I am going to anyway! You know me personally as the Doctor, but that isn't my real name! If you want to know it, well, here you go you stupid, ignorant garbage pails!

"The true name of the Doctor is-"

Transmission cut. Powering down.


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting on Gallifrey

The Doctor went to his TARDIS console and brought a lever down. He turned and leaned on the console. "Clara. You need to be ready for what I am about to do."

His companion laughed nervously and asked "W-what are you going to do?" He looked grave. The other 11 Doctors contacted me. We need to go to Gallifrey because—"

"But, Gallifrey is Time-Locked!" she exclaimed. The Doctor, bewildered, asked her "How did you know that?"

"Read a book." She said simply. "What book?" he said, dreading the answer. "Remember when I got lost in the TARDIS and we ended up on that bridge with the burnt zombies that were supposed to be me and those two androids?"

"Yes. Oh, _no, _you didn't get yourself locked up in my nostalgia room, did you? Oh…no…_that's _why that bottle on the floor was smashed."

"Hehe…sorry."

"That's quite alright. What else do you know?"

"Well, the author of the book had a name, it was…some kind of equation…it was…d to the third power, sigma, and then a slated x to the second power…"

"d3Ʃ_x_2.That's my name, Clara." Clara was shocked.

"How did you say that? Thayt—I can't…" she said, confused.

"You can't say it, Clara, you're a human. My name is not possible for human speech, and now I will return to my point. We are going to Gallifrey, Time Lock or No Time Lock. There will be eleven other TARDISes there, eleven other Doctors."

They walked out of the TARDIS out to where the eleven other police boxes sat. The Citadel, surrounded by the glass sphere, is a few miles away but can still be seen. "Doctor, the grass—" Clara started.

"It's red, I know." The First Doctor beamed. He squinted toward Clara. "I've seen you around before…you look like the person who told me which TARDIS to…well, never mind then, to business, my Thirteenth of myself."

"Thir_teenth_?" the eleventh Doctor asked, befuddled.

"And here he is, the newest Doctor!" A mix of eleven other peoples "hellos" and "how do you do's."

"Hello!" the Eleventh Doctor replied. He turned to the first and asked "Thir_teenth_, what are you talking about, thirteen—" He followed where the First's finger was pointing. "_No_…" he smiled. "That isn't…?" The Tenth Doctor and…another Tenth Doctor stepped up and said "Hello, Eleven." Simultaneously. "Not the Meta-crisis Doctor? The Doctor-Donna! Good old…you/me…Still got all that violence in your head, Meta-Crisis?"

"No, and I'd prefer if you called me 10v2." He said. Then the Eleventh replied: "Sounds like you and you are raising fists!" he said, pointing to the Second Doctor. Everyone stared at him, blankly. "Well…I thought it was funny…

"And I also see you brought all your companions? Ah…lots of…guilt…and _fun! _Lots of fun!" He thought, with the whole Adric disaster…

"We need your companions." Said Nine.

"What? My…?"

"Yes. All of them. Find them and bring them here."

"I'm already here. I can't see mum and dad anywhere so we're going to have to look for them, sweetie." The Doctors heard.

Ten exclaimed "Oh, not her again!" Then River Song replied, "Oh, shush Tenth Sweetie.

"Time to find our parents, hm?" River asked. The Eleventh Doctor shrugged, sighed, and said reluctantly;

"Yeah…I guess it is…"

"Why didn't I hear you coming?" he asked.

"Well, unlike a certain thirteen people, _I _don't leave the handbrake on!"


	4. Chapter 2: The Williams

"You don't know where they are, do you?" River asked the Doctor in the TARDIS. "No, of course not! I mean, I know what timeframe they could be in, which is about…60 years…say… anywhere between the 1920s to 1930s…but _where _I've no clue! I don't deal with the Angels much so..."

"So, _what_? Just go to where we left them in 1920, and then work our way up to 1930 until we find them." River argued.

"You always make it sound simpler than it should be." The Doctor complained. River just rolled her eyes. The Doctor complied, of course.

The TARDIS groaned itself onto the grass of the Manhattan cemetery, where Rory's gravestone would have been in the 1980s. "Could you not use the damned handbrake all the time? The noise gives me shivers!" River complained. "No. It's my noise and I like my noise and I like it when it's mine."

"You're cheating on me." River laughed. "Actually no I'm cheating on the TARDIS. She came first, then you came along." They said as they came back to the same spot in the next year.

They went up to 1928 where they heard a strange sort of zapping sound, and a red and blue light in the sky. They saw a figure falling from it, and quickly recognized it as Rory. He landed with a thud onto the grass. "Damn. So close." Said the Doctor, who tried to catch him.

"Thanks for trying anyway Doc—_Doctor?!" _Rory looked up and saw the Doctor, River, and Clara above him. "You…you came back for me? Where's…?"

"Right about…now." The crackling noise was heard again, the flashing red and blue in the sky. Amy was falling down and landed Rory's arms, kicking and screaming. "Amy, Amy what's wrong?"

"You know _exactly _what's wrong! We're not seeing the Doctor again!"

"Are you so sure?" asked the Doctor. "Makes sense. He never has the common sense to come back and save you."

"But, Doctor…" River beckoned.

But the Doctor continued his victory speech. "Yes, here I am, Ponds! Back to save the day! Oh yes! Doesn't that feel just—"

"DOCTOR!" River yelled. "What? What is it?"

"The gravestone. Are you sure their death here wasn't a fixed point? You remember what happened…"

"Yes, with the lake and the astronaut and the universe going wonky. Don't worry, I have it covered. We'll bring them back here…" He brought River over so they could speak privately. "…we'll bring them back here when the Time War is over."

"Are you so sure they'll survive? If they die, what then?" River asked. "The universe…goes wonky again…" The Doctor admitted. "I will protect them, River. I will protect them if it means my death."

"It's…weird…their my parents yet I treat them like my own children…"

"We met in the wrong times. That's all past now."

"Speaking of which. Diaries and such. We've done the library of course…uh…Stevie Wonder?"

"Yep."

"Marilyn?"

"Yes."

"The café with the croutons?"

"Oh, yes."

"And…really don't want to…Trenzalore?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We met in the right time this go."

"Good. _Phew._"

They all climbed into the TARDIS. Amy and Rory expected to see their goofy orange interior, but they saw a darker, grayer, and more fantastic looking console.

"Doctor…did the console…_change_?" asked Amy

"Yes it did."

"I like it." Rory said.

"I don't. It's too…manly."

The Doctor and Rory looked at each other. It was a look they shared often around Amy an River. They called it the "women" look.

"Where're we going, Doctor?" asked Amy.

"My planet. Gallifrey."

"Weird name. What for?"

The Doctor looked toward River, it was a look that asked for permission. River nodded. "A war. The Second Time War. I have been invited 13 times."

"Thirteen? Why?" Rory asked.

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 3: Tension Between Time Lords

The TARDIS landed back on Gallifrey, back to where thirteen other TARDISes were. Thirty or so companions had come with the 12 other Doctors, including two Rose Tylers. One in possession of the ninth Doctor and the other, married to the Meta-Crisis Doctor.

"Hello, you 41 fabulous people!"

"Make that 42!" the Meta-Crisis's Rose called out.

"The meaning of life!" the Seventh Doctor replied. The two Roses marveled at eachother, The Ninth Doctor's Rose wondering how any of it is possible. "Wow…I've talked to myself before, but this is a bit extreme…"

"You call _that_ extreme?" the Second Doctor laughed as he pointed to where the other Doctors were.

Suddenly, they heard doors creak and saw 11 Time Lords walk out of their TARDISes, each one taking the form of a tree. The Nine Masters and Two Rassilons

"_You _called us here!" the Third Doctor called. "Yes. We did." The First Master called. "It's time you told your com_pan_ions what we're doing here."

The Eleventh Doctor stood. "We are here…my old friends and companions…we are here to fight a war…a Time War. The Next Great Time War. And I regret to inform you all that we all are to take part. The trauma the Last Great Time War gave me and my past three incarnations was great. But none so great as for the Ninth Doctor, who had to live with the fact he killed the Time Lords. He said his name. His name was the killer. Not him. Not the Time War Doctor. Not the Tenth or Meta-Crisis Doctor. It was his name. My name. Your names."

"No, I can't do this!" called Wilfred Mott. "I've already fought a war! I'm not gonna fight another!" The Time-War Doctor went over and said "Yeah! Me either! I've fought a Time-War, I sacrificed _everything. _I told the Daleks my _name! _I can't do that again."

"Even if you did it wouldn't work! They already know the name! You caused a lot of mental trauma to me, Doctor! I am this sad, angry man who can't get over the fact he killed the Daleks and his whole people to win the war!" the Ninth Doctor yelled.

"Yeah! And I'm the same way! Thanks a lot Sir 'It's Not the Name its The War!'"

"STOP!" the Eleventh Doctor yelled. "No! Remember? He did it for _us! _The universe! Don't shame him for doing his job! Who shames someone for doing their duty?"

The Meta-Crisis Doctor whispered to the Tenth "_Either 1970's America or when you don't flush_!" They giggled. 

"Shut up!" the Second Rassilon bellowed. He yelled to the other Time Lords; "We are here to fight the Daleks once more. And…well…you'll find out soon enough."

As soon as everyone calmed down they conversed. Catching up, giving long overdue apologies. Captain Jack Harkness walked over to where Jamie McCrimmon was and whispered as he walked by; "_I like your kilt_…" and Jamie nervously thanked him.

"What're we going to do, Doctor?" the Ninth Doctor's Rose asked. "Fight. We're gonna have to. No sense in leaving. In fact, we can't. They've sealed the atmosphere off, not even the strongest of TARDISes could get through."

"Doctor?" The Brigadier asked. "Yes, Brigadier?" the Third Doctor replied. "We need to get unit down here now." The Doctor assured him that UNIT was on their way, as he had called them over through the trans-mat messaging system that he'd integrated into his TARDIS.

The Tenth Doctor walked over to where the 8th Master was, the one who posed as the Prime Minister candidate, Harry Saxon and slapped him across the face.

"That's for not regenerating."


	6. Chapter 4: The First Four Armies

UNIT arrived, rendering the first army complete. The 30 companions, UNIT, the 13 Doctors, the 9 Masters, 2 Rassilons, and all the Time Lord soldiers were the ingredients for The Doctor's Army. The second army was to arrive next, but it wasn't the Daleks. It was the Slitheen.

The ship, thankfully not piloted by pigs, landed safely on Gallifrey's red grass. The Ninth Doctor was outraged. "What the _hell _are _you _doing here?"

"We have come to fight you, Doctor."

"So that's you've doing this whole time! Watching and waiting! You've even found out how to intercept the messages sent to my TARDIS, haven't you? How large is your army?"

"48 soldiers."

The Ninth Doctor laughed and said "_48_? Do you see _our _army? _We would roast you_. There's 723 of us now, y'know. We'll leave you to the Daleks, they'll wipe you out in seconds flat!"

"We will still fight."

The Third Doctor spoke up. "Well if you're going to try to pose a threat go and make a barracks or something on the other side of the Citadel."

"Doctor, who invited the Slitheen?" asked the Meta-Crisis Doctor's Rose. "I don't know. This whole thing is starting to look like a—" Just then, another ship landed on the planet.

"Oh, no, not these guys again." The Tenth Doctor and the Meta-Crisis Doctor said simultaneously. "Alright. You guys go to that side of the Citadel too, okay? I'm not dealing with you skinless freaks again—" said the Meta-Crisis Doctor before the Tenth nudged him to shut up. He then proceeded to ask "How many in that ship?"

"52"

"We'll have you skirmish with the Slitheen to warm up. Okay? Tell them we'll announce when the fighting begins."

"Yeah…someone planned this. Rassilon, most likely. Trying to get us back after we stopped the Time War." The Ninth Doctor explained to the two Roses. "Or maybe after I stopped him when he invaded earth." The Ninth Master added. "He _what?_"

"Spoilers!" River Song whispered. "Who are you?" the Ninth Doctor replied. "How did you know about that? The Eleventh Doctor asked. "More spoilers, sweetie." she replied. "Oh! Every time!"

After an hour everyone was complaining. It was the noise, the crowdedness, the fact that the Daleks were running so late, the other fact that now they had four armies fighting one war. They were miserable. All 723 of them. It was then that the Sontarans arrived.

"_Damn!" _all the Doctor's exclaimed simultaneously. They had a whole Sontaran legion of 10,000 soldiers. The eleventh Doctor grew worried. Very worried.


	7. Chapter 5: The Message

"You were touched by a Weeping Angel?" The Tenth Doctor asked Amy. "Yeah." She replied. "The Doctor…_my _Doctor said that it was a fixed point in time, which I know what happens when you mess up a fixed point, all of time—"

"Goes wibbly wobbly. I know. I must really care for you in the future, to risk ripping the fabric of time and jumbling it up. But if I check the Huon detector…your return to me only caused a small ripple…I wonder why that is…somebody must have closed the rift, it seems there is a TARDIS _on _the rift, keeping it shut so nothing spills out, but whose?"

"Mine." The Doctor heard himself say, but it wasn't him. It was the Meta-Crisis Doctor. "_Yours? _How could you _possibly _have a TARDIS?"

"Before you forced me to leave I brought with me a bit of your TARDIS coral to grow my own. I used large amounts of the growth accelerators. It took around five years for it to grow. Sure beats waiting a thousand. I went to Glasgow in 1952, where the police boxes were red. And then I broke the chameleon circuit on purpose." He laughed.

"So, not only did you take _my _TARDIS coral, but you took _my _TAGS* _and _went to 1950's Glasgow for a red police box?"

"…yeah…"

"You, my friend, are one of a kind. I liked the red boxes. Good me." And at that, the Tenth Doctor patted the Meta-Crisis Doctor on the shoulder. "But really, if you wanted some TARDIS coral and some TAGS, just ask, I have plenty."

"Oh, what's the point? I knew you'd say 'yes' anyway." The M-C* Doctor smiled. The Tenth Doctor shared this smile.

Then the Third Doctor burst in the TARDIS doors. "We have an incoming message." He said. "From who?" The Third Doctor eyed the Tenth Doctor. He knew the look. It was a look that said "Them."

"The Daleks." The Tenth Doctor whispered.

"THIS IS TO BE ADDRESSED TO THE DOCTORS AND HIS ASSISTANTS. THE DALEKS PUSH EVER FORTH TO TRENZALORE."

"Trenzalore? What is that?"

"WE EXPECT TO MEET YOU THERE."

"But we're in Gallifrey, not this _Trenzalore_!"

There was a pause. "THEN LEAVE AND GO TO TRENZALORE"

"Oh, come on—"

"ANOTHER MESSAGE INCOMING FROM MONDAS, TELOS, AND AN ALTERNATE EARTH."

"_No._" the Tenth Doctor protested.

"We…have come to…battle with the…Doctor for his…crimes against…the Cybermen."

"The original Mondasians. The one we met in 1986." The Third Doctor said. "This can't be happening. Cybermen," the Tenth addressed. "How many soldiers did you bring?"

"Approximately…three hundred and…thirty."

"It's survivable…for us, I mean." The Third commented. "What about you, Daleks?"

"FOUR HUNDRED AND SEVENTEEN."

"That…is worrisome…" Amy added.

"Yes…quite…"

"TAKE YOURSELVES TO TRENZALORE IMMEDIATELY. OBEY! OBEY!"


End file.
